


YGO! Compilation

by Sicone



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicone/pseuds/Sicone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fandom: YGO:DM AU</p><p>Pairing: Marik Ishtar x Robin DeSand (FOC)</p><p>Warning: Insinuation of more</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Disclaimer

My various one-shots and short stories of the Yu-Gi-Oh's series compiled together. I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or themes belonging to the series outside of my OCs and scenarios set forth within. Since this is a 'Teens and Up' rating, each story will have its own rating set in the summary for those who wish to avoid certain things.

I am open to requests and/or suggestions if anyone wishes to submit one. 

Please Enjoy.


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: YGO:DM AU
> 
> Pairing: Marik Ishtar x Robin DeSand (FOC)
> 
> Warning: Insinuation of more

 

Friday night.

8 PM.

Date night.

               It was nothing fancy, a simple at home dinner and movies. He had no family to worry about. It was the perfect time to just relax and unwind. Why not unwind with his girlfriend while he is at it? He had told her she could pick the show or movie they would watch while he focused on the dinner for the evening. Though he could easily order pizza and get away with it, he thought against it. No, Marik Ishtar would make the food tonight.

               Life was not always this simple. In fact, it never was for him. Being a supernatural being, he was hunted for various reasons. He and his family endowed with the gift of elongated life from the moon. Why they were blessed, it was unsure. Maybe it was to be a curse in the guise of a gift? Maybe there was some lesson behind this? He knew not, all he knew was he survived. The last of his family. The last wolf in his pack. It was unclear to him when he realized he could shapeshift in to a human, it just started to happen at points until he finally mastered the ability.

               It came in handy; that was certain. It was very lonely though. He was neither here nor there. Any human who discovered either wanted him as a prize or wanted him dead. Any lovers he had would die while he stayed forever youthful. Age was an unknown number to him.

 _Won’t she be the same? Dying and hurt?_ A firm frown fell on his lips as he knit his brows together. The thought of leaving her hurt just as much as the thought of watching her die or hate him for always being young. The sound of boiling liquid snapped him from the dark recesses of his past, commanding his attention. It was nothing fancy, but it was his best dish. Stewed meat and vegetables and now rice. The magic of the modern era made it easier for him to not burn the infernal grains.

               The time flew by, his mind preoccupied with cooking until it was done just on time of her arrival. She easily let herself, this being her apartment and all. Her usual roommate had happily given the place to them for the evening. He greeted her happily at the door, with kisses and hugs of excitement. He missed her all day. He never liked the idea of her going out and leaving him, it was the wolf in him talking since she was his new pack to her.

               “Oi, let me get my shoes off at least!” Robin laughed between the flurry of kisses the showered her face. Though he acted annoyed, she honestly did not mind the attention. She liked it, though it was a bit much and got her easily flustered. She had a good number of boyfriends in the past but they all ended with her being an understanding and mature adult. It hurt, but she moved on and somehow stumbled on him as a new boyfriend.

               “Oh alright, fine.” He huffed a little as he reluctantly let her go. She quickly slipped off her shoes and changed in to something more comfortable. Before he could even ask if she would want to eat first, her stomach had growled and he stared at it as a brief silence fell between them. Her cheeks burned to a bright red as he poked at her. “Well that answered that. Come along, time to feed the beast in there.” He teased and she swatted him away.

               “Hey, I worked pretty damn hard today!” She grumbled back, but soon enough her mouth was busy with consuming the delicious and simple meal before her. Any girl would love to have nice evening with a handsome gentlemanly fellow, Robin wanted such from time to time herself with this endless pervert she now calls her lover. It was moment like these that had her more than happy with what she has though as he silently made sure she ate a good amount and served her until she was full before finishing it off himself.

                _Life could not be any better._ She thought as she settled on to the couch with him as she popped in the DVD. He raised a brow at the title screen.

                _Haven’t we seen this one a billion times already? It has that guy she likes in it right?_ He thought to himself, his arm around her shoulders as she leaned in to him. _I did say she could pick, I’m just glad to be here with her._ He kissed her on her head before looking to the screen.

               Halfway through the movie, he looked at Robin smiling as she always did. The way her eyes glittered as the picture reflected in them. He could not help but just stare at her instead, the sight far more worthwhile for him. It suddenly hit him as he watched her mind play make-believe. He wanted to make this her reality. If she was the leading lady, he would want to make this real.

               He was never a leading man kind of guy. An alpha as wolf was one thing, this was something else. This all just seemed so unreal. But here, right now, with her…somehow he was starting to feel the kind of love they write about. He would do it all. Randomly ask her to dance in the middle of the living room without any music, learn to sign out those cheesy lines that she loved like ‘you complete me’, and greet her with flowers every day.

               His heart swelled at the sight of the tears that glazed her eyes, his fingers brushing them before they could fall. This startled her. She turned to Marik to see he was looking at her and laughed nervously.

               “What? So I got emotional?” She mumbled bashfully, about to retort when she found herself enveloped in his strong arms. “Marik?”

               “I promise you, that I’ll love you like these movies you like so much. If you ever forget where we’ve been and what we’ve done, I’ll write it all down and read it aloud. I’ll leave a rose for you on your bedside every day.” He whispered in her ear, the rare sight of his insecurity showing as he thought of how polar opposite he is of the heroic men they depict. “So please always be my leading lady…I know it may sound crazy, but I’ll do it all for you.”

               The words left Robin speechless, not to mention the strong embrace he had her in. His warmth only seeped deeper in to her as he kept speaking and fresh tears sprung in her eyes as she hugged him back.

               “I wouldn’t mind that from time to time…but I prefer you the way you are the most.” She smiled against his shoulder. “I prefer my Marik the way he is over any overly romantic gentleman.” She pulled away to look him in the eyes as she spoke. His eyes flickered with such happiness and warmth as he whispered her name softly. He kissed the palm that cupped his cheek when suddenly the room flipped and she was now facing the ceiling with Marik nuzzling her in to neck.

               “You were trying to seduce me weren’t you?!” He grinned excitedly as he started to nip and kiss at her neck, her face heating up as she feebly tried to push or beat him away.

               “I was not you perverted puppy!” She huffed at him and argued the movie was not done yet and how he promised to be good. She seriously was not trying to seduce him. _Honestly, him be gentlemanly like these movies when he thought that was an attempt at seduction?_ She peered in to his lavender eyes and found herself prey once again to that bewitching gaze that tell her she is the world and more. _How can I say no when he looks at me like that? So unfair!_ With a small sigh, she gave in to his needs and kissed him sweetly on the lips. He was no prince charming, but he was her wolf and she could not have asked for anything more.


	3. Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: YGO:DM AU
> 
> Pairing: Ryo Bakura x Seihara Cross (FOC)
> 
> Warning: None

Eight o’clock. Eight o’clock on the dot Ryo was in line at the nearest coffee shop. He was greeted by warm air and the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. With his long day ahead, he figured a drink was in order before he even decided to tackle his schedule for the day. The line was long, but the baristas were efficiently handling orders, mixing magic, and completing transactions in lightning speed.

            _Alright, at this pace I’ll have time to spare and enjoy my drink._ He grinned as he glanced down at his cellphone. Being in line, he figured he may as well get his papers in order when it happened. The line had come to a screeching halt. A few minutes of no movement had him looking up to see a brunette contemplate the large selection on the chalkboards hanging behind the counter.

            “So, I’ve always wanted to ask, what’s the difference between a latte and a cappuccino?” She kindly asked the barista.

            Ryo sighed out any irritation that threatened to build, glancing around at his fellow patrons and noticed a young woman with an amused grin watching the scene unfold.

            “Oh, ok! What about an americano?” The brunette asked and the mystery woman’s shoulders shook.

            _You think this is funny? Let’s see you how you feel when she’s yet to decide her drink._ Ryo scowled to himself. Granted he probably would have found this a bit amusing too had he not had such a busy day ahead.

            “Ok, so, how about a triple frap mint white chocolate mocha skinny with whip cream, dark chocolate and caramel drizzle?” She vivaciously asked the slowly growing more frustrated by the moment server.

            “Uh, ok. Sure-.”

            “No wait! Uhm…lemme have…a…soy latte with no foam or whip cream and with a hazelnut sugar-free drizzle.” She quickly changed her order.

            “Alright, will that be all-,” the server began to tap the monitor when she halted the process once more.

            “Actually, no scratch that one too! Hmmm, I would like to have a triple berry crème frap blended with non-fat milk, no whip cream with cocoa nibs.”

            “Are you sure?” The barista asked, exasperation detectable but completely lost on the girl as she looked back up at the boards.

            “Well, maybe not….”

            As she tried to make heads-or-tails of what she wanted Ryo heard another soft giggle.

            _Ok, seriously!? Do you **still** find this amusing?_ He wondered, glancing to see if he could find her but she was not standing to the side anymore.

            “Amusing don’t you think?” A voice came from behind.

            “Excuse me?” He raised a brow and turned to see the woman he was looking for just now. She nodded towards the woman at the counter.

            “She doesn’t know the difference between a latte and a cappuccino but she’ll order that crazy triple Frappuccino?”

            “Oh yeah, a regular comedian. Downright hilarious.” He muttered, his words dripped with sarcasm as he glanced at his phone screen once more. He bounced on the balls of his feet as he glanced ahead once more.

            The woman from behind side stepped him with a broad smile as she tapped the woman ahead on the shoulder. “Excuse me, miss, but if you decide what you’d like in the next ten seconds, I’ll buy you your drink.”

            “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” Her face turned scarlet and darker still as she looked at the line behind her with expectant faces staring back at her. “Coffee with a touch of cream and sugar please!” She squeaked.

            “That’s it?” The barista gaped in disbelief.

            “Yes, thank you.” She smiled as best she could and within thirty seconds she was out the door holding a large cup of coffee. The line broke out in to sighs of relief and gasp of disbelief. Ryo was among the gapers.

            “Can I get yours too?” The savior turned to him. “I insist since I wasn’t thoughtful about how you may be feeling before.”

            “No, really, that’s ok. You’ve done more than enough, thanks.”

            “Nonsense,” she shook her head and stepped ahead of him. “I’ll have a large matcha chai latte with honey and a….”

            “I’ll have the same.” Ryo sighed, not paying attention as he glanced at the time again. The woman paid for the drinks and soon they were off to the side waiting for the order. She offered her hand to him.

            “Seihara Cross.”

            “Nice to meet you, Seihara. I’m Ryo Bakura,” he replied taking his hand in to hers and feeling her cool skin warm to his touch. When her green eyes sparkled in the fluorescent light, Ryo felt his insides tremble unexpectedly.

            “It’s nice to meet you and I’m glad I could help out with your little fix.” She responded and a small silence fell between them. The barista brought forth their orders and handed them over. He grabbed both and handed one to her. “Oh, thank you. I guess chivalry isn’t dead huh?” She joked, a little nervous and they headed for the door. “Um…I was wondering,” she hesitated and fidgeted with her cup a bit. “Would you meet me for drinks again here, tomorrow? Perhaps a little earlier so we can grab a table.” She managed to get out the words, her cheeks tinging a soft pink as she pushed herself out of her comfort zone. She flashed him a shy smile and waited for him to reply.

            _Calm down Cross, calm down! He could very well say no and that’s ok! You gotta get out there more._ She coached herself, sipping the scalding hot beverage but unable to notice from her nerves.

            He flashed her a handsome grin, pleasantly surprised by the invitation. In contrast to his usual cautionary nature, he chose to take a chance. There was just something about Seihara Cross that drew him in the moment he saw her.

            “Sure, that sounds great. Except, I know a better place called The Scarlette Carson. It’s spelled with two t’s and an e at the end. It’s on the corner of 15 and L. Do you know it?” Ryo asked.

            “No, but that sounds perfect. Shall we meet there?”

            “Sure, how about seven o’clock?”

            “Great! I’ll see you there,” she grinned with excitement, her insides jumping at the second smile he gives her. She opened the door for the both of them and Ryo was made to walk through after her. He had noted she quickened her pace to get to the door, the small action making him chuckle. “Well, bye Ryo.”

            “Until tomorrow Seihara, thanks again for the coffee.” He replied and walked away down the crowded sidewalk. Ryo sipped his coffee but abruptly stopped at the taste that was not coffee. _What is this?!_  He looked at his cup. _Matcha chai? I don’t order that-oh wait, I got the same as she did! Man, I was too lost on my phone! Well…it isn’t so bad I guess._ He sipped it once more and thought of his time with the peculiar young woman.


	4. This Means War!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paring: Marik Ishtar/Robin DeSand (OC) and Ryo Bakura/Seihara Cross (OC)
> 
> Warning: Fluff, Humor, Mild Cursing

They were everywhere. Though they were few, it felt like they swarmed the place and it irked Robin to the bone. The unwanted guests that now filled the apartment had somehow made themselves comfortable in the humble abode of her’s and Seihara. Gritting her teeth in frustration, she glared at the pests as she grabbed her cell phone and stomped out of the room. There was only one person she could rely on right now.

[Ugh! WTF!] She punched the letters on to the touch screen, opting for some cathartic release from typing over swiping the letters on to the digital screen. Flopping down on her bed, she awaited the chime of a received message as she rubbed her temples. There had to be something she was missing.  _ But  _ **_what_ ** _?! _ She groaned, wishing Seihara was here instead of at work. She jumped at the chime from her phone, tapping the screen to life to see Marik’s name.

[What’s up?] 

[Unwanted pests in my apartment, that’s what!] She texted back quickly, pouting as she added an array of unamused and disgruntled emoji to make her point.

[Unwanted pests? What? Do you need me to come over? Who are they?] He sent back, frowning at the text that came from his girlfriend. He glanced out the window from his apartment room. It was still sunny out, the warmth of spring coming and going like some continuous April Fool’s prank from Mother Nature.  _ Then again, it should be Summer by now more so than Spring. _

[Can you magically make them disappear?] He blinked at the text that came back.

[You’re gonna have to be a little clearer...you ok?] He sat up with a soft grunt, his brows knitting together with concern. He was more than ready to make his way over there, but he was not entirely sure what he was going to be walking in to.  _ Is she safe? Will they freak if I come in? _

[There are so many fruit flies in the bathroom than before like wtf is happening!]

_ I’m sorry, what? _ Marik reread the message several times, rubbing his eyes to make sure he had read it properly when another text came soon after. 

[I’m annoyed about these flies. There has to be a way to permanently end their existence.] 

_ Nope, she’s seriously talking about fruit flies. My girlfriend is a weird one alright. _ He chuckled to himself, shaking his head as his shoulders relaxed at the relief from lack of serious situation. [You’re seriously against these flies huh?] He snickered at the image of her huddled in a cushion fort set up in the living room with a pot on her head, peeking over the edge with paper towel tube binoculars.

[I hear fly paper is really good. I’m getting the apple things too with the medication to go in it. Also yes...I’m homicidal against fruit flies.]

[You’re going to drug the bugs?]  _ Yup, definitely huddled in a fort with a pot on her head and the lid in hand as a shield. _ He snorted as he tried not to laugh too much at the texts. Before he could even respond, he noted the typing notification at the bottom of the screen.  _ Oh, what more? _ He waited patiently, grinning at the story that was unfolding.

[Yeah, so? Ugh I guess I go to the store tomorrow]

[You’re the one with homicidal tendencies...don’t go complaining about the store.]

[I mean I have no issue with the store, only that I have to go]

[Yeah, but don’t be all huffy when you’re the homicidal fly maniac haha]

[Ugh, I will murder them all somehow! Mark my words!] He could see the serious expression on her face now as he read the text. She was certainly not mincing words with this ‘grave’ matter and who was he to not entertain it? It was more than enough entertaining on its own right now.

[I set out the apple cider vinegar. Tomorrow I go buy supplies for this war. Wish me luck.]

[Best of luck]

[OR you could come here and bring supplies with you?]

[What, calling in reinforcements already? Can’t handle the little suckers yourself?]

[I hate house flies. I hate all insects like spiders, you know this.]

[Spiders are arachnids, not insects.]

[Doesn’t make me hate them any less….]

[You’re a weirdo.]

[I’m your weirdo.] He sighed at this text, shaking his head, tugging on the socks that were nearby before he got off of his bed and grabbed his leather jacket, wallet, keys, and phone. [So, are you coming?]

[Yeah, yeah.]

[YAY! Love you!] He smiled softly at the simple words and the kiss emoji she sent with it.

[Yeah, yeah weirdo. I love you too. I’ll see you in a bit, don’t go destroying your place before I get there.]

[No promises...but I’ll do my best!] She attached a picture of herself saluting him with such a ridiculous expression he let out a loud laugh as soon as he saw it.

“I swear, you call me the dork? What are you?” He hummed to himself. [House flies or not, you’re not allowed to hurt what’s mine. No battles outside of the apple cider vinegar naval assault.] He sent back, pocketing his phone as he made his way to his destination.

Robin stared down at her phone, rereading the last few text between them, smiling giddily at the little bit of affection. It was so simple, but it made her feel so warm inside. Falling over onto her bed, she kissed her phone screen after exiting the chat screen to see his photo that was her wallpaper. She never thought she was one to ever find this happiness ever, yet here she was and each day he only proved more and more that he was not about to vanish anywhere. Biting her lip she tried to stop the smile that was permanently glued to her face, grateful she had the place to herself. The lack of usual company meant she was free to be as she pleased tease-free.

_ Oh wait, he’s gonna be here! Crap, I can’t see him like this! _ She jumped out of bed and glanced at her baggy comfortable attire. He had seen her in such before and it was no deterrent than. She knew it would not be even now, but they had been so busy with work that they had not seen each other one-on-one in a long time.  _ But there are fruit flies in the bathroom...ugh, but I can’t look like this after so long! Dammit, no fair! Alright Robin, just quickly shower and run right to your room. You got this! I got this! _ She pumped herself up a bit, jogging in place lightly as she tried to keep her nerves loose. “Ok, just run in for a quick shower and zip back here!” She coached herself aloud before sprinting to the bathroom as she shouted on the top of her longs. “The things I do for love!”

* * *

Seihara leaned back against the wall of books behind her, scrolling through an app on her phone to see the latest art pertaining to her favorite games and delving into the fantasy realms painted by others in their stories. Her job was nothing glamorous, a simple employee at a small family owned book shop. It was a rare novelty to find one surviving against the digital era which drew her in immediately when she first walked by. From there she grew to a frequent customer and now an employee. It was another slow evening, the few customers littered throughout the small building. All of them were frequent customers, but she kept her eyes on them still. Just as she was about to pocket her phone once more she caught the flash of yellow on the black screen.

_ A message? Bibi? A picture? _ She cocked a brow at this, quickly unlocking her phone to find the picture of fly paper and a package of two ‘apples’ that were fruit fly traps. The caption below: [This Means War!]  _ Uhh...she’s really pissed with the fruit flies huh? _ She snickered to herself.

[I’m pretty sure you made that clear yesterday haha]

[Wish me luck! Also, isn’t he the best?!] Robin was quick to respond with a small clip of Marik waving to the phone.

_ Ah, so he bought it for her. That lazy ass didn’t even go out and buy it herself! _ [May the odds be ever in your favor Katniss haha]

[My shot glass of acv has killed a few already]

[Vinegar molotov cocktail, fancy]

[Hehehehehe] She sent a small emoji showing determination. [I will win dammit! I refuse to lose!] Seihara rolled her eyes at the last message, sending a gif showing her support for her friend before pocketing her phone properly as the bell to the door rang. “Welcome to Secret Nook, please let me know if you need any assistance.” She greeted, turning to look at the customer only to see her coffee shop date standing there at the door.

“What a small world.” Ryo flashed her a charming grin.

“I normally argue that, but I’m going to have to agree this time around.” She laughed off, grinning a little herself.


End file.
